


Split Second

by LiciaJewel



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took me a split second to make my move, one more to see the fear and confusion in her eye, but to me it was much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So what I need to know is, am I heading in the right direction. Like would you want to read more? Does it read well? Is it easy to follow, easy to see in you head? This isn't to see is I’ll finish it or not it’s more to see if its written well. Cause there’s not point in writing a story if a person can’t make it through the first chapter.

** Prologue **

It only took me a split second to make my move, one more to see the fear and confusion in her eye, but to me it was much longer.

***

 I was dodging the Krab’s attacks, one to either side. A roll to the left, a flip to the back, one shot, two came from my wrist. Look to find her, always keeping one eye on her.  Watching as her fields take out Hornet after Hornet, only to be replaced by more.

Ulrich and William was slashing away at the Widow, driving it to the edge. Hit after hit pushing closer and closer toward the digital sea. Yumi defending them against the Widows front legs from coming down on them.

Its back legs slipped off the edge, scratching desperately to rocks, then a third, a forth.  They were half way there. That is when the scales changed from our favor to its. The Widow raised it leg and backhanded Yumi in to a nearby rock facing, knocking her out.  Ulrich, in a moment, let his guard down give it time to knock him away too.

William was the only one left, still slashing and pushing the Widow back. A fifth leg fell off, forcing the Widow to use its remaining legs to try to pull itself up, but to no reward, it was going in to that digital sea wither it wanted to or not. I guess that’s why it did it.

The Widow reared its head back, the Krab beside me smashed it leg toward my own head; barely rolling out of the way. Rolling, lifting myself up on my hand flipping my self forward. I shot the belly of the Krab, destroying it. I was running toward the last Krab when I saw the Widow jerk it head forward and a line come shooting out of its mouth, heading straight toward her.

I ran, forcing myself to run faster than I ever had before, one foot in front of the other, left foot, right. I leaned forward placed one had on the ground pushing off, and then the other, I was on all four, Krab firing at me, a dodge to the left, another to the right, never keeping my eyes off her.  I ran underneath it never once thinking to fire, focus only on her, and how she was not even aware of what was coming. Back turned fighting of the swarm of Hornets.

So close was I going to make it? I could hear my heart race in side my ears, thumping like drums. I got up on my legs, pushed her toward the ground, just in time to feel the line pierce straight through me. 


End file.
